1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game control techniques, and particularly to game devices for controlling games which recognize commands by a plurality of types and rhythms of operation inputs, game control methods, and game control programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In simulation games, interfaces are commonly used in which menu screens for inputting commands are displayed and the commands to be inputted are selected when players manipulate, for example, characters.
During the display of a menu screen, the progress of a game often times needs to be interrupted temporarily. Although some games can progress during the display of the menu screens, the players are temporarily required to keep close watch on the menu screens and are detached from the game world every time the players input commands. Thus, the ethos of the game can be disturbed.